


The Dragon and the Husky

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Georgia Furs
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: A Dragon is befriended my a Husky





	The Dragon and the Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an interaction in a Telagram group I am a part off

Psyox is a black and deep blue Dragon who has taking to living alone in the mountains of Havenborough. Psyox has amassed an epic horde. The likes of which no other Dragon has seen before. Psyox worked and lived alone, but they were quite happy with the way things were.

One Day, Psyox slept in late. They had planned to to go out and get some food. There was a herd of Sheep nearby that would provide a yummy meal. That was the furthest from their mind at the moment. Psyox was having a wonderful dream about sinking a ship and taking all of its treasure.

“Bark” 

Psyox is jolted awake. They have no clue what in the 9 realms has awakened them. Psyox looks at the entrance to the of the cave they lived in, and saw a full sized Husky. Normally Psyox would eat said Husky, but something about this Husky made Psyox smile. 

Psyox uses their mental speech to ask the Husky, “Whats your name my new friend”

“Bark! My name is Dell”

And from that point a happy friends ship was made.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short. I have a hard time righting kid friendly content.


End file.
